


give you something good to celebrate

by adamantine



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Felix Being Foolish, M/M, Married Dimilix, Rimming, post azure moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamantine/pseuds/adamantine
Summary: Dimitri has never cared much for his birthday. Felix finds a way to remedy that.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	give you something good to celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> apologies 2 dimitri fire emblem. you're such a dear character to me, yet this is what i write for your birthday.

The castle dining hall bustled with activity. Servants scuttled in from the kitchens carrying packed plates and ample alcohol. Every seat was occupied, from the end of the hall near the main doors to the long table raised above the rest where Dimitri and those closest to him sat.

To his right, covering his blindspot, was Felix. He squirmed impatiently in his seat, eating with barely a glance at his food; it was obvious how much he couldn’t wait for Dimitri’s birthday banquet to be over. Dimitri felt the same way—he was just better at hiding it. Large social events drained him, his birthday especially so. All he did was live another year; it hardly called for such a grand event, but it was inescapable. Even as a child his birthday had been more about others than it was about him.

For what felt like the hundredth time that evening, Felix adjusted his chair. His fidgeting was extremely noticeable. Some imaginative servant had attached a set of bells to his hair cuff; they rang each time he moved too vigorously. The constant ringing starting to get on Dimitri’s nerves.

“Are you all right?” Dimitri placed his hand on top of Felix’s. The metal of Felix’s wedding ring was cool against his skin.

“Never better.”

Dimitri brushed off his sarcastic reply. “If you feel ill, there’s no need for you to stay. Everyone would understand. I appreciate your presence, but you don’t need to push yourself.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Felix snapped. He crossed and uncrossed his legs. “And I’m not… ill.”

“All right,” Dimitri said, leaving him be.

The banquet dragged on. A parade of faces greeted him one by one, wishing him a happy birthday. It exhausted him. Years ago he would have felt guilty about it, but now Dimitri knew it was simply in his nature to find these sorts of events tiring. He wasn’t alone in that—Felix struggled as well. The difference between them was Felix didn’t try to hide it; he would bluntly tell people they were irritating him. It was the reason why his birthday was always a private affair in Fraldarius, despite the fact that as consort he was entitled to the same sort of pomp and circumstance as Dimitri.

Dimitri, however, was King and couldn’t get away with such things. He had to sit there, smiling until his face hurt and saying “thank you” until the words lost their meaning.

Eventually, he reached a point where his energy was completely depleted. He couldn’t take it anymore, truly, but it wasn’t as if he had a choice. He steeled himself for the long night ahead.

A fork clattered on a half-full plate. “We’re done here,” Felix announced, signaling the guards. He stood and yanked Dimitri out of his chair.

“Felix—“

“Don’t. I can tell you’ve reached your limit.”

Dimitri swallowed back the denial that sprang to his tongue. Lying to Felix about his mood was pointless. He could trick the rest of the court into believing he was well, but not Felix. He always saw through Dimitri.

A light touch on his arm steered him to the side door leading to the royal apartments. Distantly, he heard someone announce their departure; he turned briefly to wave goodbye, ignoring Felix’s huff of irritation.

They walked through the castle’s corridors alone, save for the guards quietly shadowing them. Lights were sparse casting heavy shadows which made it seem later than it was. While the worst of the winter cold was kept at bay by the castle’s thick walls, there was a pronounced difference in temperature between the empty corridors and the packed banquet hall; Dimitri pulled his cloak on tighter.

Strangely, Felix’s uneasy shifting continued, his steps tense and wobbly. A terrible thought occurred to Dimitri. He stopped, forcing Felix to as well, and stared down at him, unable to stop the worry in his voice. “Not ill… but an injury?”

Felix’s eyes widened. “No,” he said.

“Do not lie to me. I can feel it in your steps.”

“I swear to you I’m not injured or ill… I’ll explain everything, but not here.” His eyes darted to the guards and back.

They resumed their slow-paced stroll, the confirmation something was amiss putting Dimitri on high alert. The strain of Felix’s steps, the furrow of his brow, the sheen of sweat on his forehead—all of it suggested pain. Not injured, not sick—then what? An ache with no discernible source? Was that supposed to put Dimitri at ease?

When they reached the door to their quarters Dimitri anxiously pulled them in. In his haste, he unintentionally slammed the door shut. He winced and checked the hinges; the door wasn’t broken at least.

“Well?” Dimitri asked. “You promised an explanation.”

Felix opened his mouth. Shut it. Lit the fireplace. Paced the room in an awkward waddle. Closed the curtains. Stood by the sofa and covered his eyes.

“I’m waiting.”

“Tch.” Felix grimaced and came closer, right into Dimitri’s space.

“Felix?”

Felix yanked Dimitri down by his cloak and kissed him. An obvious distraction, but one that worked. Dimitri eagerly returned the kiss, the tension in his body melting away.

The bells in Felix’s hair rang as they crashed into each other. For once, he bothered to stand on his toes but Dimitri still had to bend to reach him.

They were wearing too many layers, Dimitri decided. He fumbled to unclasp their cloaks, letting them fall to the floor. _Better._ He touched the plains of Felix’s back, felt the outline of his waist. Lower and lower he reached until he grabbed Felix’s ass; Felix broke away in a sharp moan.

“Don’t laugh,” Felix said, pressing his palms to Dimitri’s chest. “I did something—for your birthday.”

“Why would I laugh at that?”

Felix made a little noise and cleared his throat. “It’s—let me show you. In our bed, not out here.”

They lost more layers on the way there. Belts, jackets, boots; Felix’s dagger; Dimitri’s circlet. All were gone before they reached their room. Pants, shirts, underclothes—the rest of their clothes fell to the ground they made it to bed.

Most of the rest, at least. Felix kept on a pair of white lace stockings that were tied in neat bows at his thighs. At first, Dimitri assumed this was his present. It was no secret he was an admirer of Felix’s legs. The teeth marks on Felix’s thighs were a testament to that.

But the gift Felix gave was greater still. He turned his back to Dimitri and bent over, placing his hands on their bed. What Dimitri saw there between his legs shook him to the core, sent a wave of lust crashing through him. His legs wobbled; his heart rate spiked.

A shiny silver plug, the very end of it capped in a dark blue jewel, was in Felix’s hole, keeping him filled and spread wide.

“How long have you had this in?” Dimitri asked breathlessly.

“When I stepped out for a moment, it was to do this.”

Dimitri knew exactly what moment he spoke of. In retrospect, Felix’s patience had noticeably worn down after putting it in. No wonder—how long had he planned on wearing it? How foolish. How sweet.

Dimitri approached him. “May I?”

“Well, I didn’t put it in so you could look at it.”

“No, I suppose not.”

He gave the plug an experimental push.

Felix whined and dropped his head onto the sheets to stifle the sound.

Dimitri played with the plug, pushed it in and out, until tears fell from Felix’s eyes. He seemed to be more sensitive than usual, likely from having the plug in for so long: sitting on it in the banquet hall, feeling it rub at his walls as he walked. Dimitri couldn’t believe his gall. What if someone had figured it out? What then? With how tight he wore his pants, it was a miracle they didn’t.

Dimitri pulled the plug out and flipped Felix onto his back. He kneeled between Felix’s legs and hoisted them over his shoulders. The oil Felix had used to put in the plug dripped out of his gaping hole. After being filled for so long, Dimitri imagined it was quite a shock for him to be suddenly empty. How sad, how pitiful—he would have to remedy that.

Dimitri began to tongue Felix’s lonely hole.

“Ah—!” Felix kicked Dimitri’s back with the heels of his foot. “Damn it, you don’t have to—“

Dimitri cut him off with a growl. “Don’t insult me by suggesting I’m motivated by obligation.”

Dimitri delved back between Felix’s legs and licked slow circles around his rim; he couldn’t taste the oil nor did it have any particular scent. Hopefully, Felix was sensible enough not to use something poisonous, having learned his lesson from other incidents that Dimitri was always liable to put his mouth on him.

“Dimitri.” He tried to squirm away from Dimitri’s tongue.

“You will behave,” Dimitri commanded, holding him down by his hips.

Felix whimpered and stilled himself as Dimitri’s mouth explored his sensitive hole. It was stretched out enough that he easily could already take Dimitri’s cock—that was undoubtedly one of the reasons he wore it. But since this was _Dimitri’s_ birthday present, Felix was going to have to keep his legs open and wait a little bit longer while Dimitri indulged in his favorite treat.

Felix’s rim, puffy and sore from all the attention, twitched. He looked like a mess, like he’d already been fucked senseless when all Dimitri had done was use his mouth. It was lovely of him to be so sensitive, the best present he could ever give.

Little moans fell from his lips as he let Dimitri’s tongue invade him. Dimitri kept him pinned down, but he had just enough leverage to move his hips in time with Dimitri’s tongue. As he did, his stockings slid down his thighs, getting caught on Dimitri’s head.

When Dimitri’s tongue brushed over a certain spot, it was all over. He came in a sudden spurt, spilling over his stomach.

Dimitri licked his lips clean and pulled Felix’s stockings back up.

“ _Dimitri_.”

“Mmm?”

Felix’s chest heaved; he bit his tongue and shook his head. “Get on the bed.”

That Dimitri could do. They laid together in a tangle of limbs, kissing leisurely, waiting until Felix was hard again—which didn’t take long. Dimitri was good with his hands as well.

Felix pushed him onto his back and lined his hole up over his cock.

The plug and Dimitri’s tongue may have stretched him, but it was still a tight fit. Felix squeezed his eyes shut as Dimitri’s cock breached him.

When he sank down fully, he stilled. His body was tense from the intrusion; Dimitri soothed him with light touches to his thighs.

“Wherever did you get these?” Dimitri asked as he played with the bows on his stockings.

“Does it matter? I had them made. It was embarrassing if that’s what you’re wondering.”

It was. Dimitri chuckled. “Yet you still did it.”

Felix grunted and lifted himself off Dimitri’s cock. “Well, yes.” His back arched as he sank back down.

Dimitri kept a hand on Felix’s thighs as Felix lifted himself up and down. The bells in his hair jingled nonstop until Dimitri was certain he would never be able to hear the sound of a bell ringing again without thinking of Felix riding him.

Felix fell forward, let Dimitri catch him as he angled his hips to let Dimitri hit that spot that made him desperate. He struggled to keep himself together as Dimitri thrust into him, his hole clenching greedily.

“Dimitri.” Felix wrapped his arms around Dimitri’s neck and panted into his ear, his hot breath brushing his skin.

Dimitri spilled inside him. Felix rode him through it in little jolts of his hips, their chests pressing against each other. Dimitri reached for Felix’s cock trapped between them and jerked him off until he came once more. When he was done, Dimitri wiped his hand on Felix’s stockings.

“Happy Birthday,” Felix murmured, docile as he only ever was when he was completely spent.

Dimitri kissed along his face and smiled. “Thank you, Felix. For everything you do.”

He set Felix down on their bed and lay next to him, turning onto his side so he could watch him—at least for a while, before he gathered the energy to get up and clean them off.

“It wasn’t supposed to be a surprise,” Felix said, blushing. “I was going to tell you at the banquet. But, uh, that didn’t work out.”

“Perhaps that was for the best. I would have run away even sooner.”

He turned his head toward Dimitri. “You didn’t run away. No one is entitled to your time.”

“I’m their king,” Dimitri said, shrugging helplessly.

“You’re also Dimitri. _My Dimitri._ Don’t you forget it.” He said it so viciously Dimitri couldn’t help the fondness that seeped into his expression.

“Am I? And what about you? Are you _my_ Felix?”

“As if you don’t already know the answer to that.”

“I would like to hear you say it.”

“Embarrassing,” Felix said, turning his back to Dimitri to hide his face. It did nothing to hide the redness at the tips of his ears; Dimitri kindly refrained from pointing it out.

“I had the plug specially made as well,” Felix said a little too flippantly.

Dimitri hadn’t looked at it too closely before, distracted by _other_ things. He found it on the edge of the bed and examined it; when he saw the faint engraving in the jewel he understood why Felix had cared to mention it. It was the Blaiddyd Crest he had sealed himself with.

“Felix.” He could not put his feelings into words just then. It was too much suddenly, knowing Felix had been wearing Dimitri’s mark in such a place.

He lifted one of Felix’s legs onto his shoulder, spreading him once more, and inserted the plug where it belonged.

“Ah—! Idiot, why are you putting it back? Did seeing your Crest make you that excited?”

“As if you don’t already know the answer to that,” Dimitri parroted before setting Felix’s leg down once more.

“Hmph.” Felix turned onto his back and wriggled for a moment. “Fine, I’ll keep it in for a little while longer. Since it’s your birthday.”

Dimitri pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. ”Thank you, Felix.”

Next year, Dimitri thought, he wouldn’t dread his birthday. How could he, knowing it could end as sweetly as this?

**Author's Note:**

> i like to think dimitri has been poisoned multiple times by things felix has carelessly used as lube. i think their sex life deserves to be that cringe, you know?


End file.
